


Il segreto di Zoro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zingareschi sentimenti [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dopo gli anni con Mihawk, qualcosa in Zoro è cambiato.Questa fanfiction partecipa all’iniziativa HalloWeek 2019 organizzata dal forum FairyPiece – Fanfiction & Images.Prompt: A fa di tutto per stare da solo nelle notti di luna piena, ma una notte la sua vera essenza di lupo mannaro viene fuori proprio di fronte a B, di cui A è innamorato/a. Come reagirà B?





	1. Chapter 1

Il segreto di Zoro

“Quell’idiota non può sparire ogni santa volta che c’è la luna piena! Ci costringe ad attraccare ad ogni isola” borbottò Sanji. Avanzava lungo un bosco, sbuffando sonoramente. “Ormai sono tre mesi che fa così. Prima o poi finiremo gli arcipelaghi. Cosa farà quando non ci saranno più isole? Si buttera a mare con una scialuppa?”. Frantumò una pietra con il tallone, sporcandosi le scarpe di vernice nera.

< In questa foresta si sta alzando una strana nebbia, sembra verde. Rende il tutto parecchio inquietante e spaventoso. Considerando in che periodo dell’anno siamo e la luce argentea della luna.

Mi ricorda parecchio l’aria spettrale che si respirava in quella maledetta isola dove si è allenato con Mihawk. Dopo due anni è riuscito ad essere ancora più strano.

Poi perché tiene l’occhio chiuso se, nonostante la cicatrice, ci vede benissimo? > s’interrogò. Si accese una sigaretta e sbuffò una nuvoletta di fumo.

“Poi, pezzo di imbecille, sa benissimo che rischia di perdersi! Da solo non troverebbe mai la strada per tornare da noi!” si lamentò. Avvertì l’ululato di un lupo nelle vicinanze e un brivido gli percorse le spalle.

< Non mi sorprenderei se in questo postaccio ci fossero zombie o fantasmi. Ne ho visti anche troppi nella mia vita. Sono quasi tentato di controllare la mia ombra, non ho nessuna intenzione di farmela rubare.

La prossima volta che finiamo in un postaccio horror simile mando avanti Brook > rifletté.

Riconobbe Zoro dietro un albero e sorrise, correndogli incontro.

< Dannazione, da quando sono stato in quell’isola ho assunto atteggiamenti da principessina. Ho perso molta mascolinità!

So truccarmi, amo i vestiti rosa da donna con molti fronzoli, li trovo così morbidi e sinuosi. Non riesco più a nascondere come mi batte il cuore in sua presenza > pensò, arrossendo. “Eccoti qui! Non fai proprio niente per non farti odiare, spadaccino di terza categoria. Ora vieni con me e torniamo, il Capitano e gli altri ci staranno aspettando.

Io non voglio stare un secondo di più lontano da Nami-chan e Robin-chan” cinguettò.

Zoro lo guardò con astio, digrignando i denti.

Gli orecchini d’oro dell’ex-cacciatore di pirati brillavano alla luce della luna piena.

“Va-vattene, idiota…”. Zoro gemette, cadendo carponi, ansimando.

“_Ehy_, che diamine ti succede? Devo chiedere aiuto?” domandò Sanji, correndogli incontro. Quello estrasse la spada e cercò di ferirlo alla gola.

Sanji parò la spada con la gamba e saltò all’indietro.

Zoro perse la presa sula spada, gettando indietro la testa. Iniziò a urlare di dolore, dapprima sgranò gli occhi, gemette nuovamente, e serrò le palpebre.

“Zoro, cosa succede?!” gridò il cuoco.

< Non faccio in tempo a tornare alla nave > pensò.

Zoro ansimò, i denti gli allungarono, divenendo una tozza chiostra. Le sue orecchie divennero verdi e pelose, da lupo, e si spostarono sopra il suo capo, tra i capelli.

“Marimo… cosa…” biascicò Sanji, impallidendo.

Zoro iniziò a dimenare la coda che gli aveva squarciato i pantaloni.

Sanji tentò di fare un passo verso di lui, sentendolo ringhiare, ed esalò: “Sei diventato un lupo mannaro”.

Zoro iniziò ad ululare, mentre le sue iridi brillavano di giallo intenso e le sue pupille si dilatavano.

Sanji lo guardo divenire un lupo alto, massiccio, che si rizzò su due zampe, la sua peluria era verde smeraldo. La nebbia verde veniva emanata dal suo corpo.

Zoro ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

“Cuocastro, hai intenzione di attaccarmi? Non ti conviene finché son…”. Iniziò a dire.

Sanji lo abbracciò. “Va tutto bene. Deve… deve esserci un modo per aiutarti, per farti ritornare normale”.

Zoro lo guardò con aria confusa.

< Non mi sarei mai aspettato che avrebbe reagito così > pensò. 


	2. Conta su di me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per #30dayshathseptemberchallenge DEL GRUPPO Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.  
Fandom: One Piece  
Prompt: 23. Chiamami.

Conta su di me

“Mi sorprende tu non abbia detto niente della mia trasformazione agli altri. Ti devo un favore, maledetto sopracciglio a ricciolo" borbottò Zoro, appoggiandosi alla parete della camera. Incrociò le braccia al petto e osservò Sanji, che aveva infilato gli occhiali per leggere delle ricette.  
Il cuoco gli rispose: “Almeno a Chopper dovresti dirlo. È il dottore, magari conosce un modo per aiutarti”.  
Zoro chinò il capo.  
“Ci sono più probabilità con Robin. Sono convinto che lei saprà tenerlo per sè".  
“Hai detto bene, Marimo. Lei è…”. Iniziò Sanji.  
Zoro lo interruppe ringhiando: “Smettila di chiamarmi a quel modo". Arrossì vedendo che l'altro lo fissava con interesse. “Non sono una stupida alga".  
Sanji si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso di lui.  
“Guarda che sono molto amate. Alcuni le considerano animaletti domestici" ribatté.  
Zoro digrignò i denti.  
< Non so perché, ma il nervoso che mi dà mi ricorda quello che provavo da piccolo per Kuina > pensò.  
“Non sono il tuo animaletto” ruggì.  
“Hai dei capelli verdi morbidi, vellutati, che ricordano una pallina. Ti ci chiamo per quello, spadaccino idiota” borbottò Sanji.  
“Cosa diamine stai guardando, cuocastro dell'accidenti?!” tuonò Zoro.  
Sanji si grattò la guancia.   
“Se ti sono rimaste ferite dalla trasformazione" ammise.  
Zoro gli diede le spalle.  
“Ringrazia se non ti ho sbranato” sibilò.  
Sanji sospirò.  
Lo pregò: “Se dovessi aver qualunque tipo di problema ‘peloso', ti prego chiamami”.  
Roronoa annuì.


End file.
